Minerva Matchmaker
by Minerva Magic
Summary: Minerva decides to play matchmaker for two of her Gryffindors. Her partner-in-crime, Rolanda Hooch, has some plans of her own involving a certain Headmaster.
1. Setting the Stage by Mini Minerva

Minerva Matchmaker  
  
Chapter One: Setting the Stage By: Mini Minerva/Brittany Potter  
  
It was a cool, Thursday afternoon, and students were anxiously awaiting 3:00, when they could finally do as they pleased. The same thought was passing through each student's mind...Three...Two...One! A collective sigh of relief swept through the old Transfiguration classroom. There was a frantic bustling as the students packed up their bags hastily and rushed for the door.  
  
"Wait one moment!" A harsh voice cut through the tension.  
  
Every body in the room froze in place.  
  
"I expect a two foot essay on why Human Transfiguration is dangerous, and must be carefully supervised. We do not want anymore...accidents." Her eyes lingered on one dreamy looking Ravenclaw student, who was busily trying to re-transfigure her now green and scaly forearm.  
  
The class stayed in place, waiting for that one special word...  
  
"Dismissed." The group seemed to sigh as one, as everyone left the room in a rather stampede like way.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake, Ms.Lovegood! Come here." The stern Transfiguration proffessor summoned the scaly student to her desk, as her arm had just emitted a loud squawk and sprouted soft white feathers.  
  
"Yes professor." came the reply.  
  
"Estlemorio!" the professor muttered.  
  
Ms. Lovegood's arm was once again rosy, pink and plump.  
  
"Thank you, professor McGonagall!" Luna said cheerfully.  
  
Professor McGonagall simply nodded primly and motioned for her to leave. Busily, she began sorting the last night's homework into straight, even piles. She didn't even notice a small, red headed Gryffindor walk nervously up to the desk.  
  
"Er, professor?" she said timidly. "Professor?"  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed, finally looking up from her now neat piles.  
  
"What is it, Ms.Weasley?"  
  
Ginny shrunk under professor McGonagall's piercing stare.  
  
"I-I wanted t-to talk to you...t-to ask you something..."  
  
Professor McGonagall resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at her student's nervousness. Instead, she averted her eyes slightly to a fourth- year's smudged essay.  
  
"If it's about Ms. Lovegood's arm, I assured the entire class that her arm will be functioning properly within the course of a few days. Again, this is why I told you to keep a watchful eye on her. She lacks a little something in the concentration department..."  
  
"No." Ginny said hurriedly. "I mean, no. It-it's not about Luna." she finished lamely.  
  
"Well, Ms.Weasley...what is it then?" she said, fixing the girl with her most no-nonsense stare.  
  
"It's um, private." Ginny muttered.  
  
"Private. I see. Well, I have time, I suppose. Come with me to my office." Professor McGonagall said, turning on her heel, and beckoning for her student to follow.  
  
Underneath her stern, teacher façade, Professor McGonagall was worried, slightly that this might be something serious.  
  
"Have a seat Ms. Weasley." she said, taking the seat behind the large wooden desk, and waving her wand to shut the door.  
  
Ginny nodded and quickly settled herself into the chair facing her professor.  
  
"Have a biscuit." McGonagall said, motioning to the tartan tin of Ginger Newts that sat on her desk.  
  
"Um, thank you." Ginny said, slowly taking a cookie from the tin.  
  
"Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Ginny drew a large breath and let it out.  
  
"I was wondering...how much you knew about...um...love."  
  
Minerva was taken aback. Never, had a student come to her for matters much like this!  
  
"Well, I'm...well versed...on the subject...what is it that you would like to ask me?" she said, silently praying that this wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
Because, of course, Hogwarts had never taught sexual education, and Minerva wasn't too keen to start now.  
  
"Um, well, t-there's th-this boy, a-and he-her's...um...."  
  
"Spit it out, girl!" Minerva snapped.  
  
"There's this boy I like and he's really hot and I think he likes me back!" Ginny said, all in one breath.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth, hardly daring to believe that she'd just said that she liked a boy who was "hot", to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Minerva sighed impatiently.  
  
"I assure you, Ms. Weasley, that I do not bite, and that these words aren't new to me." she gave a small smile.  
  
"Ahem, yes. Well...uh...I said I think he likes me but I'm not sure! How will I know? I mean to him I'm just his best friend's little sister, and he's so great, and wonderful, and I don't think he could ever like me!"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at the very emotional teenager in front of her with mild intrest.  
  
"This boy, you've known him for long, yes?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"And you think that he likes you...correct?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Would this boy happen to be Mr. Potter?"  
  
A moment too late, Ginny realized that she had said the words "best friend's little sister" in her tangent.  
  
"Um, that would be correct." she said quietly, blushing scarlet.  
  
Professor McGonagall forced down a smirk. She had seen the vibes between the two students since Ginny had arrived at Hogwarts. She'd felt the vibes, for heavens sake! The romantic tension between those two had practically sprung the pins from her hair. Not to mention the fact that Potter had, too, come to her for 'romantic' advice, concerning how to ask this certain young girl to the ball. She remembered it clearly.  
  
"Er, professor? I have a rather, um, private question to ask...uh...what do you um, know about...uh,"  
  
"For heavens sakes, Potter! If you have a question, ask it!"  
  
"I like this girl, and she's my best friend's sister, and I really like her a lot, and she's...I want to ask her to the ball." he blurted out.  
  
Minerva had been stunned, for she knew who the person was that he was talking about.  
  
"Then ask her."  
  
"But...but professor! She's younger than me, and I, well, I would feel uncomfortable, because, you know...of what happened in second year, and all of that."  
  
Not to mention, that Weasley would kill you, she thought.  
  
"I assure you, that you need not worry about it. She most likely likes you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Pardon me, Potter?"  
  
"I know! Riddle told me. In the Chamber." he muttered.  
  
Minerva didn't know what to say. Neither of the two had talked about the incident, through some unspoken agreement. She hated bringing it up now.  
  
"Don't worry Potter," she said, in a slightly softer voice," I'm sure that she won't mind in the least."  
  
Snapping herself back to the present, she asked slyly, though she knew the answer,  
  
"Does he know that you 'like' him?" She didn't think that Harry would tell her what Riddle said.  
  
Ginny suddenly looked paler. She swallowed hard, as if remembering a terrible memory.  
  
''Tom Riddle told him." she whispered.  
  
"I see. Has he ever shown romantic interest in you?"  
  
Ginny, who never would have believed that she was having this conversation with stern, strict professor McGonagall, blushed hard again.  
  
"I...well...he..."  
  
"Speak up please!" Minerva said briskly.  
  
"He asked me to the Halloween dance."  
  
"Well, then I see no reason to think that he doesn't like you!"  
  
"But what if he's only asking me as a friend, or worse. Because he has no one else to go with?"  
  
Minerva shook her head slowly. Apparently, this "love" business was certainly more difficult now.  
  
"I would have to say that there is no true way of knowing that. Your heart will tell you if he's the person for you. I know Mr. Potter very well. Well enough to know that he wouldn't break you r heart on purpose. Now, I suggest you be going down to dinner."  
  
"Yes professor." Ginny said meekly.  
  
After the girl had left her office, Minerva stood up and began to pace the room slowly. She wanted to help out this girl, and this boy, for that matter, realize their true love, just as a certain flying instructor had for her. She stopped pacing and smiled shrewdly. She'd ask Rolanda if she was up for some match making. 


	2. Partners In Crime by Princess Vicks

Minerva Matchmaker  
  
Chapter Two: Partners In Crime By: Princess Vicks  
  
Minerva strode purposely towards the Quidditch pitch. If any of her students had seen her, they probably would have snapped to attention and bowed their heads respectfully - they knew that stride very well indeed - Minerva on a mission. However, they probably wouldn't have noticed the uncharacteristic impish smile that played around the corners of her mouth.  
  
It felt - how did one put this - odd thinking about the love lives of her students. As a general rule, Minerva preferred not to know about the hormone-induced activities of her students. A few sharp words and a carefully aimed glare was usually enough to make any testosterone charged boy think twice.  
  
She never dreamed of meddling in student romances. In Minerva's opinion, it was not the done thing - it was far too messy. Minerva stopped and sighed as an image of gentle blue eyes, twinkling behind half-moon spectacles popped into her head. Her own love life was complicated enough. Huh? Minerva balled her hands into fists, mentally kicking herself. She had promised herself she would not think about Albus anymore. "Snap out of it woman!" she muttered to herself as, once more, she hurried in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Maybe matchmaking one couple would take her mind off . well. never mind. That was where Rolanda Hooch came in. After all, if she was going to involve herself in student romance/dramas, her best friend may as well be there to get into trouble as well!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rolanda Hooch, meanwhile, was enthusiastically trying out various prototypes of new broomstick models, for Quality Quidditch Supplies (as a special favour to the manager, of course). She cut through the air - taking both hands off the latest Cleansweep broomstick to adjust her racing goggles.  
  
Rolanda dived - pulling off a spectacular catch of the Golden Snitch. "Yes!" she grinned, clasping the tiny golden ball in her hand. She turned the Cleansweep around and landed gracefully onto the grass. She snatched up her quill and clip board and scribbled:  
  
Cleansweep - Nice! Nice! Nice! Great aerodynamics, lightweight, superb handling and turbulence control. Bonus points for the extra-cushioned seat (Rolanda rubbed her backside at this point - strictly speaking, she needed slightly higher levels of comfort, now that she was not twenty anymore). My only fault - a little tail drag.  
  
She turned to the next broomstick in the line on the ground - the Firebolt! She bit back a smile. "My job isn't half bad." she mused. Rolanda picked the Firebolt up gently, the way a mother picks up her baby, and spent two minutes grinning stupidly at it. She had wanted to "test fly" a Firebolt ever since she had first set eyes on Potter's broomstick.  
  
Rolanda kicked off the ground, the wind whistling through her spiky grey hair. "Ahhh." she breathed, as she soared over the pitch. Rolanda zoomed up and down, her eyes closed, experiencing the epitome of flying bliss. She did not see the tall emerald green figure march onto the Quidditch pitch, nor did she hear the cries of, "Rolanda! Get your Quidditch-obsessed butt here right this instant!" In fact, Minerva McGonagall was yelling for a full five minutes before Roland landed spectacularly in front of her old friend.  
  
"Evening Tabby!" Hooch smiled. "Fancy a quick round?" She nodded towards the pile of sparkling new broomsticks and the assorted collection of snitches, bludgers and quaffles.  
  
A look of child-like temptation passed over Minerva's face, before she peered sternly through her square-framed spectacles, sniffing impatiently. "Aren't you a little too old to be testing new model racing broomsticks?"  
  
Hooch arched an eyebrow. "My bottom - unlike some people I know, who shall remain nameless - is still perfectly suited to racing broomsticks!"  
  
Minerva sighed. "Yes I admit it," she said. "My bottom is a wee tad more delicate that it used to be."  
  
"Oh, I'm very sure Albus Dumbledore still thinks your bottom is very attractive." Hooch winked.  
  
Minerva's mouth dropped open indignantly and a furious blush swept over her cheeks. "ROLANDA HOOCH! IF I WASN'T SO AFRAID STUDENTS WERE WATCHING - AND IF I DIDN'T KNOW HOW FRIGHTFULLY EXPENSIVE THOSE FIREBOLTS WERE - I WOULD HAVE HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A BROOMSTICK!"  
  
Hooch smirked. "You obviously didn't come to help me with the oh-so-dubious task of testing these broomsticks. Apparently, you also didn't come to give me any juicy gossip about you and Dumbledore. So, what can I do for you?"  
  
Minerva bit her lip - not entirely sure how to explain to her best friend that she wanted to set two students up together. Her predicament must have shown on her face because Rolanda pulled off her racing goggles and peered intently at Minerva. "Well?" she demanded impatiently.  
  
"Umm - you see - there are two students who are - err - attached to each other and." Minerva trailed off, hoping Hooch would get a clue as to where the conversation was going.  
  
Rolanda, who unlike Professor Sprout was quite quick on the uptake, threw her head back and roared with laughter. "Oh Tabby," she gasped as the tears rolled down her face, "Which students?"  
  
Minerva smiled mischievously. "Does that mean you will help?"  
  
"WHICH students?"  
  
"Um. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."  
  
Hooch nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm.. That does make sense in a crazy way. They are both likeable kids, stubborn as hell, of course."  
  
"Yes, and both exceedingly clumsy in the relationship department," added Minerva.  
  
Hooch stared at McGonagall intently. "Sounds like someone I know."  
  
Minerva gave her friend a warning look. "Anyway we need a plan of action."  
  
"HEY! Who said I was in on this hare-brained scheme?"  
  
"I did," replied Minerva grimly.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Partners in crime then!" beamed Hooch. 


	3. A Plan of Action by Jestana

Minerva Matchmaker  
  
Chapter Three: A Plan of Action By: Jestana  
  
"Okay, Min, since you're dragging me into this, you have to promise me something first," Rolanda told her friend as they sat in Minerva's rooms later that day, each with a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
Minerva eyed the other woman warily, wondering what the promise was. "What is it, Rolanda?"  
  
"You have to go to the Halloween Ball with Albus Dumbledore." Rolanda grinned at Minerva, mentally congratulating herself on the brilliance of her idea.  
  
Minerva, meanwhile, felt trapped. The only reason Rolanda knew about Minerva's feelings for the Headmaster was due to one too many bottles of firewhiskey after a birthday party many years before. Minerva had never acted on said feelings because, to be frank, she was scared. She and Albus had been friends for years and she didn't want to risk losing their friendship. She would die if she did. "Must I, Rolanda?"  
  
"Of course you must," Rolanda answered cheekily, still grinning. She was well aware of Minerva's objections to revealing her feelings to Albus, having had one or another fired at her during the intervening years since the aforesaid night of over imbibing.  
  
"Why must I?" Minerva asked, still trying to think of a way out of her predicament.  
  
"Because I say so," Rolanda countered, feeling that the spur-of-the-moment idea was one of her best yet for throwing the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress together.  
  
"I just need to attend the Ball with Albus, correct?" Minerva asked, thinking quickly.  
  
Rolanda nodded, wondering what Minerva was getting at. "Yes."  
  
"So you're not expecting any declarations of love, are you?" Minerva fired another question at the flight instructor.  
  
Rolanda was on the verge saying yes to that as well when she made herself stop and think for a moment. Minerva was already flustered by the thought of attending the Ball with Albus. Making her confess her feelings would not help in the slightest. Grudgingly, she told her, "No, I'm not. You'd kill me if I asked for that."  
  
Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. "You're right, I would."  
  
"Alright," Rolanda propped her booted feet up on the edge of the low table in front the couch they were sitting on, "you said something about a plan of action?"  
  
"Get your feet off my table," Minerva scolded her friend, a little annoyed.  
  
Rolanda didn't budge. "Got any ideas for getting Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley together?"  
  
Minerva reached out and pushed Rolanda's feet off the table with her own. "None, really, except to somehow convince Miss Weasley to attend the Ball with Mr. Potter."  
  
"Hold up here." Rolanda turned on the couch to face her friend. "What do you mean, 'convince her?' Wouldn't we have to get him to ask her to the Ball first?"  
  
"He beat us to it," Minerva admitted, conjuring her tartan tin of Ginger Newts from her office and offering it to Rolanda. "Have a biscuit?"  
  
Rolanda waved the proffered snacks off. "What, you mean he already asked her?"  
  
Minerva nodded and hastily swallowed the bite she'd already taken of one of the biscuits. "Yes, that's what gave me the idea in the first place."  
  
"So, we need to convince her to attend the Ball with him?" Rolanda asked, clarifying the situation.  
  
Minerva nodded. "That sounds about right."  
  
Rolanda sighed. "Okay, I can't think of anything right off the top of my head, but I'll let you know if I come up with something."  
  
Minerva nodded and vanished their empty mugs. "Thank you, Rolanda."  
  
"You're welcome, Minerva," Rolanda mimicked Minerva's formal tone.  
  
The taller of the two rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Rolanda."  
  
"I thought so," Rolanda rejoined cheekily. "If you'll excuse me, I still have brooms to test."  
  
Minerva watched her friend leave and shook her head. "Mental. Absolutely mental."  
  
"Oh, Minerva," Rolanda stuck her head back in the room, "Don't forget that you need to attend the Ball with Dumbledore."  
  
The door shut before the tartan tin of Ginger Newts hit the spot where Rolanda's head had been.  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner that evening, Albus and Minerva went up to his study for their weekly chess game. A fire crackled cheerfully in the fireplace, sending a pattern of light and shadow dancing over the walls and ceiling. The same pattern of light and shadow played over both their faces and illuminated the chess pieces scattered over the board like footprints. Minerva, usually so focused that she said little except to direct her pieces, was not playing as well as she usually did and Albus was beating her, for once. He noticed, of course, but said nothing. When he won, however, he couldn't remain silent any longer. "Minerva?"  
  
He wasn't quite sure what he expected to see when her smoky blue-gray eyes met his, but certainly not apprehension. "Yes, Albus?"  
  
"Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked, concerned, as she busied herself packing her chess pieces.  
  
"No, no," she answered quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. "Nothing's wrong, Albus."  
  
He gazed at her over the tops of his half-moon spectacles, but she steadfastly avoided his gaze, so it didn't have the usual effect. "Are you sure, my dear?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes on the handsome case she kept the pieces in as she closed it with unnecessary care. "Yes, I'm sure, Albus."  
  
"Then why won't you look at me?" His voice was as mild as ever, but she snapped her head up as if he'd shouted at her.  
  
She held his gaze for a few moments before looking down to set her case on the table beside her chair. "I'm sorry, Albus."  
  
"Sorry for what, my dear?" he asked gently as he set his open case on the chess board for his own pieces to climb into on their own.  
  
"I don't know," she answered with a helpless shrug. "I just felt like I needed to apologize."  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for, Tabby." He noticed that all his pieces were in the case now and carefully closed it. "You've not been yourself this evening, though."  
  
She nodded, slipping her glasses off and polishing them. "I know."  
  
He reached out and covered her hands with his own. "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
She nodded again, freeing one hand to slip her glasses back on her nose. "There is, actually."  
  
"Care to tell me about it?" he offered, squeezing her remaining hand before pulling away.  
  
"Actually, I have a question I need to ask you," she admitted, her eyes flitting around the room before settling on his face.  
  
"Ask away, then." He sat back in his chair and pressed the tips of his long fingers together, gazing at her over the tops of his spectacles once more.  
  
She nodded. "Right, well, there's the Halloween Ball and, er..."  
  
He waited for a moment when her voice trailed off before speaking up. "You want to know if I'd like to escort you?"  
  
"Yes, exactly." She smiled, relieved.  
  
Inwardly, he was both pleased and surprised that she wished for him to escort her, but he let none of that show in his face. "I'd be delighted to escort you, my dear. On one condition?"  
  
"What condition might that be?" she asked, a wary look appearing on her face.  
  
"That I choose our costumes," he told her, already thinking over possibilities.  
  
She considered that for a moment, staring meditatively into the fire. After a long moment, she nodded yet again. "I accept your condition. Nothing too outlandish, though, please."  
  
"I assure you, my dear, you will like your costume," he replied with a smile. She smiled back and, for a few moments, they simply smiled at each other. "Now, was there anything else?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, not that I can think of."  
  
"Very well." He stood and offered his hand to Minerva. "I think it is time we said good night, then."  
  
Her hand slipped easily into his and she rose gracefully to her feet, scooping up her case of chess pieces. "Good night, Albus. Sleep well."  
  
"Good night, my dear," he replied, gazing fondly into her eyes. "Sleep deeply and well."  
  
Their gazes held for a long moment before the fire gave a particularly loud pop, startling them. Without another word, she turned and left Albus' study. Sighing softly, he picked up his case of chess pieces and disappeared into his bedroom. 


	4. You Want me to Wear What! by Punurple

Minerva Matchmaker  
  
Chapter Four: You Want me to Wear What?!  
  
By: Punurple  
  
Rolanda peeked her head around the staff lounge door and looked into the room. No one else was present save for Minerva and herself. She snuck in and crouched behind Minerva's chair, where she was presently grading some rather smudged papers. She slowly counted to five in her head. Just as she was ready to pounce-  
  
"I know you're there, Rolanda, so there is no use in trying to scare me." Minerva continued to interpret the student's handwriting.  
  
Hooch stood up and smacked the back of the chair. "I hate your feline senses." She flopped onto the couch and threw her arm over her eyes. "You never let me have any fun anymore."  
  
Minerva glanced up briefly from her work. "Must you do that? Filch doesn't appreciate your shoes on the furniture."  
  
Rolanda ignored her question and sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. "So how did Operation Sherbet Lemon go yesterday?"  
  
The familiar raised eyebrow began and Minerva stopped grading and set the papers to the side. ". Operation Sherbet Lemon?"  
  
Hooch nodded. "Where you ask Dumbly to go to the Halloween Ball with you." She conjured an apple from the kitchens and bit into it with a resounding crunch.  
  
"Yes, I asked him-"  
  
Rolanda snorted and said with a full mouth, "I don't believe you."  
  
Minerva shook her head. "I did and don't speak with a full mouth, sweetums."  
  
Rolanda swallowed and ignored Minerva's last remark. "I'm sure you started to, failed to finish, and left him to interpret what you were asking for."  
  
Min sniffed and turned towards the window. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
Rolanda smiled and threw her apple core at the wastebasket. "Yes! Two points! Anyway, one often loses their ability to speak when they are in the presence of the great Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, Order of Merlin First Class. Humph, no wonder people are intimidated."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes, "Ok, so he figured it out himself. Does it really matter? We're going to the ball together."  
  
"Ahh. but what will you be wearing? Something sexy?" Hooch waggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Stop being ridiculous! I will wear no such thing. He said he will choose the costumes, so I have no idea what we will be going as."  
  
Rolanda nodded, "Works for me. So, now what do we do about your two little Gryffindors?"  
  
Minerva sighed and readjusted her glasses. "We have to get Ginny to agree to go to the ball with Harry. Seeing as she is rather insecure, it will be a bit of a challenge."  
  
Hooch kicked off her boots and threw one leg over the arm of the couch. She tapped her lip in thought. "We could lock them in a room together until they can't take it anymore and they start snogging to death. Then she should agree to go with him."  
  
Minerva shook her head. "I don't think so Rolanda. Potter is too gentlemanly for that and probably fears the wrath of Mr. Weasley. It would have to be something simple that would work. I just can't think of anything though!"  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Hooch had set friends up many times, but students were different. She obviously didn't know them as well as she did her friends. Suddenly, she shot up out of her seat with a huge grin on her face. "Min, I have the most wonderful idea!" She proceeded to prance around the room in joy.  
  
"Hooch! Calm down and tell me what the hell has gotten you in such a state!" She sounded rather annoyed.  
  
Rolanda stopped and stood in front of Minerva. "Ok, here's what we'll do."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ok, so run this by me again." Both Minerva and Rolanda were standing outside the doors that lead into the Great Hall. The students were currently finishing up their lunch and waiting to be released to their next classes. Minerva and Rolanda had left early in order to get into place.  
  
Rolanda nodded, "Ok, once the children are released from lunch Ron and Harry should be going off to Divination while Hermione and Ginny walk to their classes in the opposite direction. Once the boys are out of earshot you will whip out this handy dandy fake letter," she pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and handed it to Minerva, "and tell me how you caught Mr. Potter passing it to Hermione in class. The girls should be able to hear us. Then, you shall begin to tell me what it says. Got it?"  
  
Minerva smirked, "Yes, but there is one problem."  
  
Hooch looked puzzled, "What? I think I did everything?" She began to count off items on her fingers.  
  
"What is the letter supposed to say?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot!" Rolanda pulled out her wand and muttered a quick spell. Sloppy handwriting appeared on the parchment. "I used a sample of Potter's work from his essay. Basically, it's a note to Hermione about how he is afraid Ginny won't give him an answer and that he might have to go with someone else. It then goes on and on about how much he loves her and how sad he will be if she goes with someone else."  
  
Minerva raised an eyebrow and scanned the letter. "You are such a hopeless romantic. What do we do after I finish explaining it?"  
  
"You put it in your pocket, but 'accidentally,'" here Hooch made quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "drop it. We will then walk off and the girls should pick it up. Voila! Instant dates for your love struck lions. Any questions?"  
  
Min shook her head. "No, but you better hope they find the letter."  
  
Rolanda put her finger up to her lips. "Shh! The students are leaving now!"  
  
She and Minerva stood by the doors and nodded to the students that said hello. Ron and Harry walked out and started to walk towards the Divination tower. Several seconds after them, Hermione and Ginny stepped out. Just as they reached the spot where the two professors were standing, Minerva pulled out the letter.  
  
"Hooch, you'll never guess what this is."  
  
Roland spoke in a rather loud voice, "Oh, is that the love letter you took from Mr. Potter today in your class? The one for Ms. Weasley?"  
  
The girls stopped several steps away and stared at the two teachers. Ginny looked rather anxious to hear what they were saying.  
  
Minerva shook her head. "No, it's a letter for Ms. Granger. Apparently, Mr. Potter is rather worried that Ms. Weasley would never give him an answer about going to the ball with him and decided to ask Ms. Granger for some advice. I took it before he passed it to her."  
  
"Does it say anything else?"  
  
"Does it? He only goes on and on for over half the letter about how much he loves her and how he doesn't know what he'll do if she says no."  
  
Hooch smiled. "Ahh, young love. Well, I better go if I want to get to the pitch on time. Good-bye, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Good-bye, Madam Hooch." Minerva went to slip the letter into the pocket on her robes but let it fall out of her fingers. She started to walk off and only turned around when she could barely see the spot where she and Rolanda had been standing. Ginny and Hermione were both standing there reading the letter. Minerva turned towards Hooch and nodded, who did the same in return. They were both sure that Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley would have dates to the Halloween Ball tomorrow.  
  
* * * *  
  
Minerva knocked on the door to Albus' rooms nervously. She had no idea what to expect. It opened and she stepped inside. Standing before her was Albus, dressed in a pinstriped suit with matching fedora and overcoat. He held a gun in his hands.  
  
Minerva's eyes bulged. "Albus! Who in the name of tartan are you supposed to be?!"  
  
Albus replied in an American accent, "I am one half of the notorious pistol packin' and bank robbin' criminal duo Bonnie and Clyde, sweetheart!"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think so, Albus."  
  
He switched back to his normal voice, "You, my dear, agreed that I could choose the costumes. And as you can see, I did exactly that." His eyes twinkled at her annoyance.  
  
Minerva started to reply but stopped. She had agreed that he could choose what they wore. She sighed, "Very well, Albus, where is my costume?"  
  
Albus smiled, "That's the spirit, Tabby! Your costume is in my room. You may change there as well."  
  
She walked into his bedroom to change. Several minutes later she walked out with and stared him down. "Albus, I can't believe you!" She was wearing a dangerously revealing dress along with matching shoes, hat, and accessories. She too had a gun. "This is too much. I can't wear this to the ball! There is no way, Albus, no way."  
  
"You look wonderful! Remember, Bonnie and Clyde were American so you need to use an American accent, sweetheart." He offered her his arm so they could begin to walk to the Great Hall.  
  
Minerva sighed and took his arm, _The things I do for him._ 


	5. Undomesticated Equines by Cielita

Minerva Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 5: Undomesticated Equines  
  
By: Cielita  
  
Minerva's heels clicked on the stone floor as she and Albus walked down to the Great Hall. Albus wore a smile that was very nearly a mile across as he reached for the door to allow her in.  
  
"Oh, so now I suppose you expect me to go in first?" Minerva said, crossing her arms over her much-more-revealed-than-usual chest. Albus only smiled wider and tipped his fedora and grandly swept his arm across her path.  
  
"After you, my darling," he said. Minerva wanted more than anything to step on his foot as hard as she could. Scowling dangerously at him and not taking her eyes away from his gaze, she lifted her foot and crunched down as hard as she could. Albus didn't even flinch.  
  
"Feel better, my dear?" he asked. Minerva was fuming. Had he no nerves in his feet? He must have read her mind, because he continued, "Steel toed boots, my love."  
  
Disregarding the steel toed boots comment, Minerva heard only one thing.  
  
"What did you call me?" Minerva said softly. Albus' smile gently.  
  
"I love you, Minerva," Albus said. Minerva thought she had lost the feeling in her legs.  
  
"How long have you felt like this?" she asked.  
  
"So long that undomesticated equines couldn't have kept me from being with you tonight," he said, taking Minerva's hand. Minerva's eyes welled with tears.  
  
"Wild horses, Albus!" she said, laughing a bit as she let a tear slip down her face. Minerva let her arms slide up around his shoulders and seconds didn't have time to pass before her lips met his. Albus wrapped his arms around her and held her. Neither noticed that the door was opening until it was too late.  
  
"Professor.mighty nice outfit yer got on tonight," said Hagrid, his yeti costume shedding down over them. Minerva inched back down to the floor and blushed a bit before thanking Hagrid politely and continuing into the Great Hall, Albus once again grinning ear to ear. When they stepped into the room, couples were dancing, not only moving around the room in pairs, but as a single mass of people all moving in a large circle as they waltzed around the Hall.  
  
"Professor?" said a surprised voice. Harry came out of the crowd dressed in a dashing Prince Charming costume, "Wow! You look really good!" Dumbledore chuckled and Minerva rolled her eyes.  
  
"You look quite good yourself, Mr. Potter. Don't you have a date tonight?" Minerva said. Harry smiled and turned around, catching the eyes of a vision in a pale blue gown. Her red hair was swept up into a bun with curls cascading down around her face, her smile as sweet as Persephone on the first day of spring. Harry's Cinderella was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"We can't thank you enough, Professor McGonagall!" said Ginny.  
  
"For what, Miss Weasley?" Minerva asked. As they talked, a conga line was passing by behind them and the music had become obnoxiously catchy.  
  
"If you hadn't dropped that note." said Ginny.  
  
"That I didn't write." said Harry.  
  
"I would never have known that Harry really liked me," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, you can thank Madam Hooch. She's the one that faked the note. I was merely a facilitator," said Minerva. Albus' hand was around her waist now, and Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and kissed it. The music changed and the two kids made for the dance floor, leaving their teachers to contemplate the success of the matchmakers' mission.  
  
"It must be genetic," said Albus, lightly kissing Minerva's shoulder.  
  
"What's that?" asked Minerva.  
  
"His father was rather attracted to redheads himself," said Albus. Minerva laughed and Albus smiled as they proceeded to the floor to join the others.  
  
"Didja see them!?" squealed Madam Hooch, glomping Minerva as she and Albus walked.  
  
"Yes," Minerva laughed, "Mission accomplished."  
  
"Would you be so kind as to give us a minute, Albus? Girl talk," said Rolanda. Albus chuckled and ambled away from them.  
  
"More than one mission got accomplished, I see!"  
  
Hooch said. Hooch smiled at her best friend as she blushed.  
  
"So that was your ulterior motive, huh? Getting Albus and I together?" Hooch laughed.  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" said Hooch, adjusting her costume. She had come as the muggle singer Madonna.  
  
"Yes, Ro, it worked brilliantly," said Minerva.  
  
"How bad does he have it?" asked Rolanda. Minerva looked over at Albus, he was in the middle of a thick circle of students and staff as he danced, his long white hair flying about him and his blue eyes flashing with joy.  
  
"Undomesticated equines, Ro. Undomesticated equines," said Minerva, leaving her puzzled friend as she joined the circle of students watching Albus dance.  
  
_"Here is the dome, back with the bass  
  
The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time  
  
on the mike with a dope rhyme  
  
Jump to the rhythm jump jump to the rhythm jump  
  
And I'm here to combine  
  
Beats and lyrics to make your shake your pants  
  
Take a chance, come on and dance  
  
Guys grab a girl, don't wait, make HER TWIRL  
  
It's your world."_  
  
The music pounded, and slowly, Minerva began to unwind. She forgot that she was wearing an incredibly short dress. She forgot that she cared what the students thought of her. She forgot that she was trying to hide her feelings for Albus from the rest of the world. By the time she and Albus left the ball, they were exhausted, laughing, and just a little tipsy.  
  
Albus pulled Minerva back toward his rooms but Minerva tugged back.  
  
"Oh no. You've had your fun. It's my turn," said Minerva. Albus relented and let Minerva pull him back the other direction. In the direction of her own room.  
  
Once inside the door of her room, Albus pressed himself against her, kissing her as he had longed to all night. He took hold of her shoulders and slowly pulled down the straps of her dress and placing soft kisses along her jaw line. Minerva shuddered and Albus smiled. Albus pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again. He took hold of the zipper in the back of her dress and slid it down forcing a shiver up and down her spine. She shrugged the dress off before taking his face in her hands and kissing him back. Albus pulled away a moment later.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," he said, his voice ragged with emotion.  
  
"Everyone else is down at the ball. They'll never miss us," Minerva said, popping her shoes off her feet. Suddenly another inch shorter, Minerva's lips slipped away from his and Albus stooped to pick her up, carrying her to her bed. Minerva took the fedora from his head and placed it on her own as he placed her on the bed and shed the overcoat from his costume and then the suit coat and vest. He pulled off his boots and climbed up onto the bed with her, covering her body with his and kissing her again.  
  
The next morning dawned sunny and cool. A perfectly crisp autumn day. Minerva gingerly moved Albus' arm from around her and got up. He mumbled something  
  
incomprehensible and went back to sleep. Minerva smiled as she dressed, kissing Albus lightly on the temples and tucking the covers over his bare shoulders before she left the room, softly shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Rolanda!" she shouted as she neared the quidditch pitch. Rolanda was testing the Firebolt again. When she saw Minerva, she came to a gliding halt before her.  
  
"So, how did it go last night?" she asked, setting her goggles on her head. A smiled played with the corners of Minerva's mouth. Rolanda saw this and pounced on it.  
  
"You didn't!" Rolanda squealed.  
  
"I thought this is what you wanted!" Minerva cried, "I'm in love with him, Rolanda!" Hooch smugly smiled and sat back on her broom.  
  
"No," she said, "THAT was what I wanted. I wanted high and mighty Minerva McGonagall to admit that she was in love without being under the influence of hard liquor." Minerva grabbed a plain training broom from the stands behind her and swung the straw end at her best friend's head. Hooch laughed and the two spent the next half an hour swatting at each other and laughing like girls.  
  
As the two collapsed to the grass, breath heaving and hearts pounding, Rolanda pounced on her friend and grabbed her left hand.  
  
"I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT I SAW!!" Rolanda shrieked. Minerva was sporting a two carat, flawless diamond ring. Minerva rolled Rolanda off of her and sat up, shaking the grass out of her hair.  
  
"He proposed at about 1:30 am, when we were laying awake-" Minerva stopped abruptly mid-sentence. She wasn't sure how much she wanted Rolanda to know.  
  
Rolanda was on the ground laughing again, "What was that word you were trying to tell me at the dance? Something about domes or equals or something?"  
  
"No, my dear dimwit. Undomesticated equines. Albus said that Undomesticated equines couldn't have kept him from being with me that night," said Minerva, catching her breath.  
  
"As long as you know what it means. I'm going back up to the castle. Coming, Mrs. Dumbledore?" Hooch said. Minerva picked up her skirts and took off after her, her green robes fluttering out behind her like emerald rain as her hair flew about her. She had never felt so alive.  
  
THE END 


End file.
